Was It Love?
by Caz89
Summary: Was it love she felt? She wouldn't know until she saw him but that was impossible. Or was it?


**Note**: This is my first fan fic so be nice. Also I own nothing but the plot.

Spuffy. Need I say anymore.

She hadn't loved him when she told him, or didn't know that she did anyway. He'd loved her and she liked having him around. She knew he would look after her, protect her from harm. He knew that she wasn't ready to love him properly yet but he knew that deep down she felt more than just friendship for him. He would make her see what she felt if it was the last thing he ever did.

He died almost a year ago. Sacrificing himself for her and the entire world. This was to show her he could be a good person and would do absolutely anything for her. After realising that he was dead she knew she did feel a lot for him but put it to the back of her mind because it was just too painful to deal with then but she would, without a doubt. remember him for the rest of her life.

She missed him more than she ever thought she would, or could. She felt comfortable with him and even told him things that she couldn't tell her best friends. They had been through so much together and would forever be a part of each other. She knew he loved her more than anything else in this whole world.

She thought she loved him as well now. She wouldn't truly know unless she saw him again. Looked into those deep blue eyes of his and into his soul (which he got back for her) to see if it was love. Whether she felt the same for him as he did for her.

This was impossible though because he was kinda dead. She thought he would fight out of whatever dimension, heaven or hell, that he was in and come back to her. She tried to find him. She had Willow check every dimension she could get into for him but no luck. She even asked Angel for help and being able to refuse this woman nothing he said to her:

" Buffy, I will do what I can to help."

He did help. Got his friends, Wes, Gunn, Fred and Lorne, to help as well. They were slightly reluctant but agreed anyway. Their search proved fruitless too. That was until a package came to Wolfram and Hart (which Angel and the gang were now running) and when Angel opened it, the amulet he'd taken to Buffy fell out and Spike appeared from within.

Spike made it absolutely, positively clear that Angel and the others were, under no circumstances, to tell Buffy of his return. He wanted her back more than anything but was afraid that he would ruin whatever life she had now and wanted to cause her no pain. Angel and the gang agreed but no-one besides Angel really cared. Angel did understand to some extent but he thought that if Spike loved her that much he would go straight back to her without hesitation.

The trouble was that Spike was kinda a ghost so he couldn't exactly travel. This was solved when he was made corporeal again a few months later. He still didn't want Buffy to know he was back.

Another few months later and Spike and Angel went to Italy to retrieve a head from a being known as the Immortal. They had both been hurt, Spike especially, when they found out that Buffy was dating him. As much as he would hate to admit it, this broke Spike's unbeating heart.

What they didn't realise was that Buffy wasn't really dating him, they were just friends (although he wanted) more but she felt she couldn't do that to Spike. She decide to stop seeing him because she didn't want him to get the wrong idea. Also she was tired of his womanising ways.

A short while, about three weeks, ago the Senior Partners at Wolfram and Hart had put about their apocalypse. Angel had led them into battle with the words:

"I don't know about you but I've always wanted to kill a dragon."

Only the ensouled vampires had survived the fight. Wes hadn't even made it to the battle. Gunn had died a true hero's death. Illyria went out the way she lived, kicking some serious ass.

They had survived but barely. They had only just recovered. Angel went to his werewolf girlfriend Nina. Spike had finally decided to go to Buffy. He knew he should have told her about his return the moment it had happened but he was scared. He had to tell her just how damn much he loved her.

Angel, knowing what Spike's plan was, lent him the firm's private jet. Spike left almost immediately after that. There was one thing he had to do first. Attend the funerals of the people he had come to think of as friends in the last year of his life.

After arriving in Italy, shortly after sunset, he went to the apartment Buffy shared with her younger sister Dawn.

He was really nervous or in his words bloody terrified, but he knew this was the most important thing he would ever do and he had to do it soon or he may have lost her forever.

While Spike was standing outside Buffy's front door Buffy was inside. She was worried about her sister Dawn. She had been out patrolling and Buffy thought she should be back by now.

"She's probably been distracted by some cute boy or gone clubbing with her friends." Buffy thought. "I'll ring her if she's not back in an hour."

It was a cool relaxing night in Rome so Buffy thought she would go out for a walk. She grabbed a jacket and headed fro the door. She got the biggest shock of her life when she opened the door and Spike was stood there.

"Hi." Was all he said.

Even that simple word made her feel happiness she had never felt before. Come to think about it the word didn't matter just the fact that he was there. She pulled him into a hug before he could say another word. This made the two of them exceedingly happy. Spike because he now knew for sure Buffy truly loved him. Buffy was happy because she could now find out the answer to the question she had been asking herself for a year, _Do I love Spike?_

Pulling back from the hug Buffy took a deep breath to prepare her for what was to come. She looked into his wonderful blue eyes, his true heart and his amazing soul.

She knew now. She never wanted to be apart from him again. She loved him with all her heart and always would.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I know. I love you too." Was Spike's reply.

**Note:** Please review. I'll continue if I get good ideas and reviews.


End file.
